One Night  and It All Went Wrong
by personyoudon'tknow
Summary: after Mary runs from Joey's house something happens T because ... well read and find out JoeyxMary


**Disclaimer: don't own, never will **

**A/N this just popped into my head and stuck there so…**

**This will most likely be a one-shot**

**This story takes place right after Mary sees Joey with Natalia**

**Edit: PROOFREAD the 4% thing people pointed out has been fixed, also went back and fixed a few errors I found.**

**One Night … and It All Went Wrong **

* * *

><p>Mary was appalled by what she saw. Joey with Natalia? She knew she shouldn't have believed him she was just- just- she just hoped he was different. The first thing she thought was to get away from his house as fast as she could. She ran and knocked something over, making a loud crash. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't even see the car coming; she just ran until she heard the screeching of the brakes of a car but it was to late. It collided with her body and she dropped the one single rose she had taken with her. The rose was now splattered with blood. Mary lay on the street, possibly dead.<p>

Joey had been trying to get Natalia out of his house when he heard a crash. He jumped out of bed. "What was that?" he asked Natalia.

"Nothing," she said cupping her hands on his face.

He pushed them off "Natalia, Natalia we had a thing but it's over." and with that she walked away. Joey knew something was up so he want around the corner he saw a knocked over trash can. He want a little farther and saw a car parked in the middle of the road. The man, assumedly the driver, was outside of the car dialing on his cell phone he heard the beep of three numbers until he put the phone to his ear and that could only mean one thing… 911. He looked to the front and saw a single red rose on the sidewalk, it was drenched in blood. He walked closer to the front and to his horror he found Mary lying in a pool of blood on the street. "M-Mary?" he whispered crying hoping she would answer, but when no answer came he ran over to her and fell on to his knees and cried the whole time. He put his head to her heart. She still had a pulse but it was fading fast. The man had finished his conversation "Is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

"S-she's – she's m-my g-girlfriend." he barely got the words out of his mouth.

"She just ran and with no warning, not even looking up, she ran in front of my car I-I tried to stop but it was t-too late."

The ambulance came and took her very carefully and brought her to the emergency room. When Joey had regained his senses he called Dustin, who then called Tami, and they all met in the emergency waiting room; Joey was still drenched in Mary's blood. A nurse came out and brought Joey in to see how she was doing. She was in a hospital bed and an IV was going in her wrist.

Joey hated to see her like this. What the nurse said to him next was what really hurt him, "She is in a coma and will very likely never wake up."

"But she-she has to I-I l-love her!" Joey stuttered hoping his love would be enough to give her a second chance at life.

The nurse's reply was less than satisfying: "We are very sorry, but we are doing our best."

"What is the chance she will wake up?" Joey asked, knowing he would probably not like her odds.

"Do you really want to know?" The nurse asked trying to spare him of the odds that definitely were not stacked in his friend's favor.

Joey; however, was desperate for answers, "Please, just tell me."

"The chance that she will wake up is about 4 out of..." The nurse trailed off unsure if she should continue or not.

But Joey wanted to know so he asked, "Out of what?"

"1,000" The nurse replied.

Joey visually paled. "oh," out of 100 was bad, but 1,000? And to make things even worse, the last thing she saw was him and Natalia she would think of herself as a charity case- which she is not, but now he knew he would never get the chance to tell her she was the only girl he ever truly loved.

Since Joey seemed to want to know everything the nurse decided to inform him of the... other risks, "She might even die during the coma."

"This isn't supposed to happen. She isn't supposed to die! We are supposed to live happily ever after, get married have kids," he whispered to himself. He went over to her and gave her a kiss, she moved a bit. Then he heard the long beep as he broke the kiss. His eyes darted to the machine tracking her heart rate. His thoughts raced, 'No, no no no! This can't be happening not to her. I just wish I could take her place.'

"She must have had some undetected internal bleeding." This was the worst part of the job- the death and the grief.

'What did she ever do to the world? She was so nice, her smile was as bright as the sun itself and her hair dark as the night' Joey though to himself as he took in the sight before him. Nurses were rushing to help her but it wasn't working. A nurse walked up to Joey "I'm sorry…" Joey knew what the nurse was gunna say next but that didn't make it any better "… we can know longer help her she is dead"

He sat on her bed and pulled her in his lap and cried stroking her hair. One of the nurses went to get her friends. Tami just cried on Dustin's shoulder. All Joey could think was 'why' it was so perfect the day before only to be changed by one thing. Natalia. She was so selfish now he had lost the one thing he ever truly loved … Mary.


End file.
